Large banners represent an effective means for advertising of an event, a service, or a product. The banner is of course relatively inexpensive per square foot of area and can be made quite large for good visibility. Also, the banner may be replaced with another banner having a different message or style of presentation, being comparable if desired to the size of a large advertising sign, but much less expensive.
If a user of banners for advertising has a place for display of the banner such as the roof of a building, the user may desire to display at different times banners of different size and area, depending upon the particular message to be displayed.
In accordance with this invention, an inexpensive, versatile support for banners is provided, which support is adjustable so that it can display banners of differing sizes or at differing elevations. Also, the banner display of this invention provides a measure of wind resistance, to the banner as may be desired to permit the banner to deflect from its mounting to spill wind, to reduce the possibility of tearing of the banner or to overstress the stanchions that hold the banner.